1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a soft white reflector lamp. More particularly, this invention relates to a reflector lamp comprising a filament as the light source enclosed within a glass envelope having a parabolic reflecting portion and with the forward, light-transmitting portion coated with a silicone coating containing coarse particles of titanium dioxide for dispersing the filament image and producing an aesthetically and visually pleasing soft white effect.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Electric lamps employing a filament or arc as the source of light emit light in a pattern in which the light source is visible, unless the emitted light is broken up. Further, unless there is a light-diffusing means between the source of light and the object or area to be illuminated, the light source can also produce unpleasant glare and bright spots in the beam and the lamp itself is unpleasant to look at due to the glare from the surface of the lamp and the concentrated light intensity coming from the light source. Means commonly employed to break up a light source image include a lenticuled lens (in the case of certain types of reflector lamps), sandblasting the lamp envelope, acid etching the lamp envelope or coating the lamp envelope with a powder coating on the interior surface to scatter the emitted light and diffuse the light source image. Acid etching or coating the interior surface of a lamp envelope is most commonly found in a conventional household type of incandescent lamp wherein the glass envelope enclosing the filament is acid etched (frosted) and/or coated with a particulate, light-diffusing material. A mixture of clay and silica is often used as the particulate, light-scattering material, because of its availability, light-scattering properties, chemical inertness and ability to withstand the high temperatures reached during lamp operation. However, with the exception of acid etching, none of these methods are suitable for use with the type of reflector lamps commonly known as R or ER lamps, wherein the lamp comprises a unitary, blown glass envelope enclosing a filament within and having an internal reflecting surface on which is disposed light-reflecting material for reflecting a portion of the light emitted by the filament forward of the lamp through the clear or acid etched, light-transmissive forward portion. These R and ER lamps are used as decorative lamps and also to provide light illumination in a particular direction and have found wide application both commercially and in household use. These lamps have a typical metal screw base at one end similar to that of a conventional incandescent lamp and are generally employed with or without a lighting fixture with the metal base portion up so that the light emitted by the filament is projected generally downward. There is a needle for a lamp of this type which projects a white light, exhibits less glare and wherein the filament image is at least partially diffused.